


The Girlfriend Experience

by ShayDez13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dapper Lexa, Doggy Style, Dom Lexa, F/F, Filth, Fine Stud Lexa, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Masturbation, Mostly porn, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Small amout of plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Clarke, dominant lexa, pure sin, sin - Freeform, trying to get through writers block and i come up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayDez13/pseuds/ShayDez13
Summary: Tonight is date night and Clarke’s got a hot date with…Clarke trails her freshly manicured nails down the thin sheet of paper…Alexandria Woods.It’s always a surprise the first time Clarke meets with her clients. Usually the photos depict quite adequately the person that is seated in front of her, but sometimes pictures aren’t enough. Usually they don’t capture the emotions behind their eyes, the nervousness, shame, desire, or lust. Or the subtle physical behaviours, subconsciously brought on by her presence, the hesitation, doubt, excitement, or impatience. In this case, Alexandria photos had failed to capture the sheer beauty of the woman dressed smartly in a three piece, perfectly hand tailored, probably brand named charcoal black suit. It’s elegant, the way it clings to all the right places, even though Lexa is lean she clearly has the body of a woman. She has class also; judging by that expensive, yet subtle watch peeking out from behind her jacket sleeve and those black, leather Jimmy Choo’s.  From the moment Clarke meets Lexa she knows, Lexa isn't going to be good for business.





	

              

The cool, brass metal strap is somewhat soothing against Clarke’s hot flushed skin. These brand new Prada heels are undoubtedly flawless, complementing the Dolce&Gabbana silk black dress she’s sporting. Tonight is date night and she’s got a hot date with…Clarke trailers her freshly manicured nails down the thin sheet of paper… _Alexandria Woods._

“Well, Miss Woods” Clarke hums her name in curiosity, her finger tapping intriguingly against the small paragraph showcasing Alexandria’s biography. _Twenty seven,_ she’s young, still older than her but only by a few years. Clarke fishes her work phone out of her handbag, her personal one remaining untouched atop the Snow White marble bench top. She checks the time, she’s fifteen minutes ahead but there’s still an unread message she needs to address.

 _ **Alexandria Woods: I will see you then.**_ Clarke had texted the brunette earlier that day, confirming a location and time; the rest was up to Alexandria to organise.

 

It’s still enthralling the first time Clarke walks through the luxurious entrance of the extravagant hotel, although her locations never fall below four stars. She knows her clients are more than capable of covering the grand expense. All the walls are a white wash marble with golden boarders, hell all the surfaces in here are gold, even the door handles. There are floor to ceiling glass windows, showcasing intricately chic designed boardrooms, bars and restaurants, there’s even a casino.

“Good evening, reservation for two under Miss Woods” the lady behind the desk smiles politely as she confirms.

“Certainly, right this way please” Clarke follows as they make their way through the crowded dining room. “The other party is already here” the hostress says just before she gestures towards a single table, set for two.

It’s always a surprise the first time Clarke meets with her clients. Usually the photos depict quite adequately the person that is seated in front of her, but sometimes pictures aren’t enough. Usually they don’t capture the emotions behind their eyes, the nervousness, shame, desire, or lust. Or the subtle physical behaviours, subconsciously brought on by her presence, the hesitation, doubt, excitement, or impatience. In this case, Alexandria photos had failed to capture the sheer beauty of the woman dressed smartly in a three piece, perfectly hand tailored, probably brand named charcoal black suit. It’s elegant, the way it clings to all the right places, even though Lexa is lean she clearly has the body of a woman. She has class also; judging by that expensive, yet subtle watch peeking out from behind her jacket sleeve and those black, leather Jimmy Choo’s.

“Elyza” her voice is deep and so confident that Clarke has to fight off the urge to swallow, her mouth now suddenly dry and itchy. _Focus._ _This is not the time to falter._

“Miss Woods” a strong unwavering hand stretches out and it’s eagerly met with the taller woman’s. Deliciously long, soft fingers wrap firmly around Clarke’s wrist, almost burning the skin beneath them. Clarke appreciates a woman with a strong hand shake and already, it tells her a lot about what kind of woman Lexa is.

“Please, call me Lexa” there’s a second of wordless exchange as sapphires meet emeralds. Lexa’s stare is enough to set Clarke skin alight and she is instantly addicted to those majestic green orbs.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Clarke’s voice is also quite deep and husky, but her pronunciation is clear, she’s a professional and she’s here for work.  She is so focused on the woman in-front of her that she doesn’t notice the hostess politely excuse herself.

“Trust me, the pleasure is all mine” there’s an intriguing darkness to the way those words fall confidently from Lexa’s lips “please” she gestures towards the chair.

“So, Lexa” Clarke says seconds after she’s seated. She watches intently as the other woman draws a scotch glass to her lips and revels in the way Lexa’s throat flexes as she takes a confident gulp, expression remaining firm and unaffected by the sure burn left behind. Usually most her clients cut straight to the chase, the need to justify their decisions outweighs the need for small talk. But Clarke knows that Lexa is different, she’s enjoying this.

“So, Elyza” Lexa’s voice alone has Clarke crossing her legs underneath the clothed table. She draws them out subtly, revealing only enough of her porcelain like skin to entice the other woman. 

“What is it exactly, that you're looking for?” Clarke is familiar with how this works. Her eyes linger on the brunette in front of her expectantly.

“I’ve got to be honest with you Elyza” subconsciously Clarke’s lips part slightly, she’s subtly biting the inner of her lower lip in anticipation “I’m not someone who’s married and looking for something else on the side” It’s not what Clarke was expecting Lexa to say, though Lexa is nothing like what Clarke was expecting “Nor am I broken inside in any way and desperate for some human interaction” she can’t be offended, it comes knowingly with the job “I don’t need you to listen about how hard my weeks have been, or about how lonely I might feel” Lexa’s words are dripping in confident confirmation. She is the perfect portrayal of dominance, power and self-worth. Clarke lets the hunger build up inside her, her eyes now turning into a hungry darkness, tongue wetting her almost trembling lips. Lexa has her at the edge of her seat, hanging helplessly off every word. “I’m intrigued by _you_ , Elyza” Lexa pauses, she takes another sip of her drink “I’ll have my way with you and you will do it, exactly the way I want you too” this is a power play, an opportunity for Lexa to dominate professionally and sexually. To exert her power and control upon Clarke and Clarke would be lying if she said she didn’t want it.

“I see” the huskiness in Clarke’s response is significantly thicker and she doesn’t miss the way her clients' slim fingers grip tightly around her glass.

Up until the food comes the conversation is constant and flirtatious. Clarke registers how Lexa’s eyes rake over her body, dip down towards her chest and stalk her legs. It’s subtle enough, but she is all too well rehearsed on picking up the discreet ques. Once the food arrives they begin to talk business. Lexa highlights her interests and it’s up to Clarke to clarify which one’s she’s okay with. Most of them are pretty standard, Lexa’s dominate, she almost reeks of it and it’s fitting because submission is Clarke’s preferred role anyway. Clarke quickly learns exactly what Lexa’s likes and she’s thankful for the busyness and noise of the bustling restaurant around them. Lexa prefers lace over leather, blacks and reds over whites and browns and role playing over unusual fetishes. She’s lenient about garment selections, trusting the blonde will choose wisely. She’s got a natural hunger for kinks but it’s nothing Clarke isn’t prepared to deliver.

“Well I think I’ve got all I need” Clarke says after their empty glasses have been taken away.

Lexa is first to stand and Clarke’s eyes snap automatically to those long endless legs, those heels almost as impressive as the ones she's wearing.

“May I escort you out?” Lexa quirks a questioning eye brow followed by a smug grin. Clarke interlocks her arm around the awaiting one before both women make their way towards the front doors.

“And a car to match” Clarke grins as a silver Mercedes AMG GT S rolls up, Lexa shoots her a knowing grin.

“It was a pleasure to meet with you Elyza” Clarke leans into Lexa’s kiss, warm soft lips press firmly against her blushing cheek.

“See you next Friday?”

“You will” Clarke turns to walk away, her hips swaying ever so suggestively because she can feel the burn of the burnettes stare.  

 

 

 

Before Clarke knows it, Friday has rolled around and she finds herself more nervous than she usually is. Both Octavia and Raven had methodically selected which lingerie Clarke should wear and the more she looks at herself in the mirror, the more confident she feels. It’s a solid, black silk laced bra, the lace becoming transparent as it hugs the generous swell of her breasts. Three thin straps either side come together for form the two main ones holding it up and just like a bandeau, it’s hugs snugly around her lower chest. The lace detailing is exquisite, definitely worth the three hundred dollars she spent on it. She’s also got matching briefs that sit perfectly against her full cheeks, a matching garter belt, silk suspenders and black stockings. Clarke has chosen to go with a plain black, long sleeved, low v-cut dress ending just shy above her knees with simple, yet elegant red heels to match her lipstick. With her make up in place and her golden curly locks falling loosely over her shoulders, Clarke reaches out for her handbag and phone and makes it swiftly out the door.

She’s never been to this hotel before but by the looks of the grand entrance, Lexa has fine taste. She fusses over her hair in the mirror of the elevator as she slips into character; both Elyza and Clarke have a good feeling about tonight. Her walk towards room number 907 would have anyone turn their heads. She’s thankful she spent the time wearing these shoes in. Her hips sway lusciously, breast bouncing with every confident stride, she looks elegant; a true high-class beauty. 

Clarke knocks and waits patiently, she makes out a few muffled noises coming from behind the door before it opens swiftly. She pauses for a moment, allowing time for Lexa to drink up her appearance before she speaks.

“Miss Woods” Clarke looks Lexa dead in the eyes and almost instantaneously Lexa's once green eyes darken, pupils blown black desire brewing hungrily.

“Elyza” Lexa’s eyes flicker when they settle shamelessly on the encouraging cleavage. Usually Clarke would stride right in, revelling in how her clients eyes would follow her, but Lexa is in control, she had made it specifically clear during their date, so she waits patiently for an invitation. “Please, come in” Lexa steps aside as Clarke steps through the front door. Her scent is maddening, the cologne she’s wearing is not at all overpowering or out of place to be on a woman’s body. Her chemistry mixes so perfectly with the sharp spice that Clarke is certain it was designed specifically for her.

The view of the city is magnificent and breathtaking from her room but Clarke doesn’t have much time to enjoy it. “Can I get you a drink?” Lexa gestures towards the marble bench top, revealing a fine selection of top shelf liquors.

“Belvedere and soda please” her attention now drawn to the brunette as she watches Lexa fix her a drink. She’s dressed in fitted black slacks, heels hidden away by the hem of her pants and a light blue dress shirt, tucked in and sleeves rolled half way up her arms. Her wavy chestnut brown hair falling effortlessly over one shoulder, exposing the sharp lines of her jawline and collar bones.  

“There’s an envelope on the coffee table” Lexa states as she mixes the drinks. Clarke had almost forgotten, simply distracted by the goddess in front of her.

Clarke walks over towards the coffee table, she’s all too aware as she bends down, Lexa is able to catch a quick glimpse of the silk ribbons that are her suspenders. She counts the money; she has to do it twice to be certain.

“Lexa…” Clarke begins to protest, there’s too much in there for it to be a miscalculation.

“No” it’s almost growl and Clarke has to clench her teeth to stop a desperate whine from escaping. She knows she’s breaking character but the generous tip has thrown her “ _you_ don’t get to tell _me_ how to spend my money” it’s a firm order and Clarke would be unwise to protest it. Lexa strides over with two drinks in hand, she takes hers eagerly.

“You can see the whole city from here” Lexa gestures towards the floor to ceiling windows, Clarke treads closer to get a better look.

“It’s beautiful” Clarke breathes, she can feel the woman's presence behind her, the warmth of her body ghosting over Clarke’s back. Sturdy fingers brush strands of golden hair away from the nape of her neck.

“She is” Clarke feels Lexa’s hot breathe against her skin, her eyes fluttering shut for just a second as she lives in the ecstasy of Lexa purring so close to her ear. Instinctively, she cocks her head slightly, exposing more of her neck for Lexa to explore. She’s rewarded with soft gentle lips, peppering kisses upwards in a perfect line. Her hot mouth as soft as silk causing involuntarily shivers. 

Clarke whimpers quietly when Lexa’s motions still, teeth ever so gently scraping across sensitive skin. Lexa’s continues and doesn’t stop until she’s just beneath the blondes ear, delivering a surprising nip, Clarke gaps automatically but her tongue is quick to sooth the mild sting.

“I want you to touch yourself” Lexa purrs into the shell of her ear, it’s so low and seductive that Clarke is left breathless “over there on the couch”. Lexa's expression remains unrenderable, her sharp jaw line set stern in place, her full lips pressed tightly together. Her eyes are the only indication that she is content and Clarke feels them watching her every step as she heads towards the large three seater couch.

“Wait” it’s not a snap but it’s stern, Clarke pauses instantly. “Take it off for me first”

“Undo me?” Clarke asks, pleading eyes looking back over her shoulder captures the way her client swallows thickly. Clarke doesn’t take her eyes of Lexa the whole four steps it takes for her to be flushed up against her back. She gathers up all her hair and throws it over one of her shoulders revealing the small zip of her dress. Clarke doesn’t miss the slight falter in Lexa’s smooth downward motion. She knows exactly the effects it has. The way the dress slowly parts as the zip is pulled down, revealing smooth soft shoulder blades, later followed by the sharp curvature of her lower back halved perfectly by a defined line of her spine and painted with two shallow dimples just above her cheeks.  Lexa holds her body firmly pressed against Clarke’s, her breath hitching deep in her throat at the sudden contact. It’s desperate the way Clarke grinds back her hips, but the sensation is short lived, she has a command to obey.

Clarke watches Lexa settle comfortably on the couch, her back leaned up against the tall arm rest, one leg stretched out while the other remains pinned to the ground. Clarke draws the soft fine fabric down her arms, ignoring the goose-bumps it leaves behind. Lexa’s stare is pinned to her like a hawks’. She is completely still, deep in concentration, only her eyes are following the movements of the discarding fabric. Once Clarke’s arms are free the dress slips effortlessly off the top half of her body.

She pauses only for enough time for Lexa to catch up, her eyes quickly snapping up from Clarke’s waist, where her dress is all bunched up to the expose expanse of Clarke’s chest. The only give away that Lexa is enticed is the way her chest is heaving beneath her shirt and the sudden clench of her jaw, accentuating that sharp jaw line of hers. Clarke lets the rest of the dress crumple messily around her feet. It has Lexa gawking shamelessly, her eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Clarke notices the sudden stillness of her chest and grins smugly at the knowledge that she posses the power to render Lexa breathless.  

It takes only two seconds for Lexa to recover, “here” she pats the spot in-between her legs with the arm that’s not sprawled out atop of the backrest of the couch. Clarke draws her lower lip hungrily in-between her teeth, the idea is exciting. With shoes still on, Clarke rests herself up against the burnettes lithe torso, her head resting comfortably between the backrest and the side of Lexa’s face. “Start slow for me” it’s barely a whisper but Clarke can hear it clearly. She pushes all her hair aside once more, ensuring not to obstruct Lexa’s view before beginning.

Clarke trails her fingers down her neck with one hand, allowing her nails to leave faint red marks. The other hand rests motionless atop her slightly bent knee. Clarke pushes herself harder into Lexa lap as her finger near the swell of her breasts. Her arse positioned perfectly to push up against the woman, shamelessly and greedily she thrusts up.

“Fuck, Elyza” Lexa pants as Clarke continues. She takes one of her breasts hungrily into her hand as a breathy moan falls from her lips. It causes her to arch upwards, head falling back behind Lexa’s shoulder. Instantly Lexa’s hot mouth is against the side of her neck, kissing and sucking harshly. It’s going to leave behind a mark but the sensation of Lexa’s mouth is accentuating the warm pleasure and Clarke doesn’t have it in herself to tell her to stop. With another confident squeeze Clarke can feel her nipple stiffen beneath the thin fabric. She slips her hand beneath her bra, purposely lifting it up just enough for Lexa to see. She rolls it in-between her fingers and it sends electrifying sparks towards her clit.

“Mmm, _Lexa”_ Clarke bites down on her lower lip. She’s pushing down against Lexa who is already meeting her half way.

Her other hand begins its tantalizing journey up the inside of her thigh, the higher she gets the wider her legs spread.

“By the way you're moving your body on me” Lexa groans into the shell of Clarke’s ear, "you want it" Clarke bucks her hips slightly at the exciting uncertainty of what " _it"_ is. "Question is, how wet are you?" Lexa's eyes are trained to Clarke's hands, she watches intently almost in awe as Clarke slips a finger underneath her briefs to gather up her wetness. In one confident motion she draws her slick coated finger to Lexa’s lips and grins smugly at the warm sensation of lips wrapping around it and the hollow groan like sound that erupts through Lexa’s chest.

Clarke's hand is back onto her own body, this time trailing gentle finger tips across the smooth plain of her abdomen. Her stomach muscles quiver and flex under the tickling feeling, the skin just below her belly button too sensitive for the delicate touch.

“I want to see you fuck yourself” the demand is deliciously filthy and one Clarke is eager to obey. Her fingers skate over the thin lace of her garter belt and briefs, the silk so soft against her clit makes it easy to formulate messy circles. Clarke moans at the first touch, her arse lifting ever so slightly off the couch before grinding hard back into Lexa.

“Fuck Lexa, you turn me on” it’s true, having Lexa watch but not touch is so exhilarating. Clarke circles become smaller, more precise as she exerts more pressure to the stiffening bud. “Oh… _Fuck_ ” the change of pace has her arching up. Her head now swung over Lexa’s strong shoulder, eye’s scrunched tight. She feels Lexa’s legs tense around her waist as she rocks her hips upwards. Clarke can feel the vibrations of Lexa’s chest as she moans in approval.

“Fingers” Lexa pants, her breath now shaky. She’s got a white knuckle hold onto the couch, desperately fighting off the temptation to touch.

Clarke makes quick work of discarding her underwear, her lower half now completely exposed apart from the belt. One hand returns to her breasts, eagerly palming it in rhythm to the circles that have returned to her pulsating clit. After a few more circles her fingers slide down towards her entrance. The slick warmth that welcomes her has the breath in Clarke's throat to catch in surprise; she wasn’t expecting to be dripping.

“Mmm Lexa, you make me so wet” with that she gently pushes one finger past the tight ring of muscles.

“ _Fuck Elyza”_ the pornographic visual obviously taking its toll on Lexa. Clarke removes her finger slowly, just enough to show Lexa how wet she truly is. She trails it up past her clit and onto her abdomen, Lexa groans. Clarke isn’t sure if it it’s out of frustration or approval, probably both.

This time when Clarke enters herself it’s with two fingers, she’s so wet it’s effortless. She gasps slightly at the sudden fullness but she’s quick to recover as she begins to thrust in and out, the warmth of her pleasure beginning to spread outwards from inside her core. She is now rocking uncontrollably in the woman's lap. It’s so alluring that Lexa concedes her firm grip on the couch. Clarke moans deeply in response to Lexa's eager touch, she’s taken over palming Clarke’s breast, fingers skating over a painfully stiff nipple.

“I’m…so close” Clarke practically pants, her legs quivering, her abdomen clenching.

“Not yet” Clarke’s hand that was once on her breast now shoots up to grasp at the burnettes head, her fingers entangling in messy brown curls. She needs to hold onto something because she’s almost certain without it she won’t be able to hold off her building orgasm.

“ _Fuck Lexa”_ Clarke's breaths are quick and shallow, the warmth of her climax beginning to burn in the pit of her stomach. It must be painful the way she’s pushing herself back into Lexa but she don’t mention anything. Clarke’s walls are now fluttering around her fingers, her stomach muscles flexing in time with each and every deep thrust. “Please” it’s barely audible and it’s dripping in desperation “Lexa I need too…”

“Not yet!” Lexa’s thrusts are matching Clarke’s. Her head is now hung backwards, relying purely on how Clarke feels rather than the visual.

Clarke’s body is tense, somewhat painfully, her fingers now setting a harsh rhythm as they curl upwards and press against the one spot that has her trying desperately to muffle a scream.

“ _Fuck_ Lexa I’m gonna cum” it’s all too much, she can’t hold off any longer, her thighs are burning from tensing, her rhythm faltering under pure exhaustion and her lungs feel as if they are about to give out.

“Cum for me Elyza” Lexa’s words are like gasoline to the fire that’s ravaging inside Clarke. One last thrust and she comes screaming her clients name, her body shuddering as ripples of white hot pleasure courses through her veins. She stills her motions but remains inside, her walls clenching hungrily around her soaking wet fingers as she rides out her orgasm. The proof of her intense climax splashes warmly over her thighs and onto the couch. Lexa’s eyes had opened seconds before, memorising the way Clarke looked as she completely came undone. 

“Fuck” Clarke huffs breathlessly; her chest is heaving desperately to draw in the much needed oxygen as she basks in her post-orgasm euphoria.  Lexa’s arm had snaked its way across Clarke’s stomach, holding her in close as she came restricting her instinctual thrusts upwards, instead Clarke had cum pushing roughly down into Lexa’s lap, writhing helplessly in the vice like grip.

After a few moments, just enough time for Clarke to catch her breath and slow her heart rate she’s flipped herself over and is now straddling Lexa’s leg.

“Tell me what you want” Clarke hovers just centimetres away from Lexa’s lips. Lexa doesn’t answer instead she crashes their lips together. The bittersweet taste of scotch and the sweetness that is Lexa has her hips bucking forward, dragging her wet sex across Lexa’s pants. Clarke pulls back and awaits her next command.

“I want you to clean up the mess you’ve just left behind” that bossy tone has Clarke rocking back and forth on her leg. “Now”

Clarke dismounts, she’s now kneeling up on two knees on the soft carpet of the hotel room. She helps Lexa’s adjust so one leg is either side of her. Clarke’s hands’ are tackling Lexa’s belt, she makes quick work of it and before Lexa can register it, Clarke has her trousers and underwear pulled down to her ankles. Gentle finger scrape over sun kissed skin pulling the cotton shirt upwards to reveal the smooth slim abdomen. Although Clarke can’t see them she can feel the muscles twitch underneath her fingertips as she traces the lines of Lexa’s stomach. The two lines either side have Lexa shuddering but the one right down the middle, Clarke trails with her tongue and it has Lexa’s hips bucking impatiently upwards.

“Fuck” Lexa pants her eyes fluttering shut as Clarke places open mouth kisses up and over her mound. Clarke hums as the neatly trimmed hairs of her strip tickle her tongue. Clarke stills just above Lexa’s clit, it’s already hardened and visible. The whine that leaves Lexa’s mouth is somewhat embarrassing but it appears that Lexa doesn’t care. Two strong hands wrap around and settle against Clarke’s head, it’s also welcomed with a greedy thrust upwards. Clarke places a gentle kiss to Lexa’s clit, it’s only so she become accustom to the sensation. After hearing the satisfied groan Clarke dips her tongue lower. Lexa tastes somewhat sweet, with a little musky tang, it’s addictive and Clarke would be happy to spend all night between these beautiful legs.

“ _Mmm_ ” the sound of Lexa’s enjoyment has Clarke clenching, she swipes her tongue up through Lexa’s wet folds until she hits Lexa’s clit to distract herself from her own growing arousal. The swift move has Lexa jolting in to Clarke’s face. Clarke lips wrap around Lexa’s clit, her tongue swirling over it as Lexa finds a pace she’s comfortable with. “Fuck Elyza” it's spoken midway through a high pitched moan and it’s got Lexa’s fingers digging into Clarke’s scalp as Lexa fucks herself against Clarke’s tongue. Clarke can feel it in Lexa’s body, she’s close. Her hips are rolling uncontrollably forwards, her thighs beginning to feel likes vices against her face, the way her stomach muscles are fluttering and flexing in irregular rhythms. 

“Fuck Lexa” Clarke practically hums it against Lexa’s clit and she’s rewarded with a sharp cry and a breathy gasp. Clarke dips her tongue downwards, Lexa’s arousal already coating her chin. She looks upwards, wanting to watch Lexa’s reaction as she pushes her tongue inside. Instantly Lexa’s walls are fluttering around her, clenching down greedily, trying to draw Clarke in deeper. “ _Fuck me”_ it almost doesn’t sound like Lexa, well not the Lexa Clarke has seen at least. The rapid rise and fall of Lexa’s chest and the way her legs are involuntary writhing suggests she’s about to cum in the next few thrusts. Clarke buries her tongue in deeper, her finger finding Lexa’s clit again and it only takes two more flicks before Lexa is coming with a strangled cry. Her body goes taut as Clarke releases the pressure on Lexa’s clit. Lexa’s rides out her orgasms on Clarke’s tongue, she’s had to still because the muscles of Lexa’s walls are so strong Clarke can’t move it. Lexa shudders forward; her body finally limp as she exhales the deep breath she had held in.

“Mmm” Clarke hums. She licks her lips at the sight of Lexa’s dripping sex, a thin sheen of arousal now coating her thighs. After a few more attentive licks, collecting as much of Lexa as she can, Clarke leans upwards. Clarke brings their lips together, sharing the taste as Lexa’s tongue swipes across Clarke’s lower lip, awaiting permission and Clarke grants it almost immediately. Clarke moans at the tastes intertwining, the taste of Lexa’s cum still fresh on her tongue mixed with the sweetness of Lexa’s mouth is pure ecstasy.

The kiss soon becomes heated, gentle sucking and nibbling of lips turn into clashing teeth and hungry bites. Both women’s lips now bruised, red and puffy.

“Bedroom” this time it’s definitely a growl, Lexa’s got that devilish smile that has Clarke’s heart beat race in uncertainty and anticipation.

 

 

 

Clarke is left waiting in the room as Lexa enters the bathroom. It gives her just enough time to grab a quick drink of water and clean away the smudged lipstick. It seems as if Lexa has done the same, her lips now back to the usual rosy pink they were before. But that’s not the first thing Clarke notices. The thick black straps fastened around Lexa’s waist and thighs are an erotic sight. Clarke bites the inside of her cheek at the sight of the black curved shaft in-between her legs.

“Get on the bed” it’s a low, spine chilling order, spoken through gritted teeth and Clarke feels compelled to follow it. She is splayed face-up, knees bent and she’s surprised when Lexa reaches out and grabs her roughly around the wrists. Clarke follows the motions that Lexa pulls her into and within in seconds she finds herself bent down on all fours. Blunt nails trail burning lines down her back leaving behind hot red marks that might last a few days. The surprise forcefulness of it all has Clarke arching her back downwards in search of any kind of contact. Lexa pushes her top half further down so that her forehead now rests against the mattress and she’s breathing heavily into the quilt.

“Do you trust me?” Lexa asks as she skims two fingers through Clarke’s wet lips.

“Yes, I trust you” Clarke sounds so vulnerable, golden hair splayed across the pillows at the head of the bed. She can feel Lexa shifting behind her, the mattress dipping down underneath her weight. 

Lexa’s hand wraps around Clarke’s waist, she can feel Lexa's weight on top of her as she settles in-between Clarke's thighs. She’s already wet enough that Lexa’s fingers glide smoothly over her clit. It must be the way she is positioned because every quick skim of Lexa’s fingers has Clarke rewarding her with a fresh wave of arousal. It’s now dripping onto the sheets. It’s also accompanied by a throaty moan as Clarke rocks back and forth desperately on her knees.

“I want you to beg for it” Lexa ups the pace; assaulting Clarke’s clit with such immense speed that she has to muffle her screams into the quilt that’s beneath her. Clarkes is a writhing mess already and she’s unsure if she can even take Lexa in at this point but just when she thinks she can’t take anymore Lexa stops. “Beg for it!” it’s even more demanding then it was before. Lexa resumes her movement but this time significantly slower, painfully slow. With her release so unfairly postponed Clarke has no choice.

“Please Lexa” Clarke pants, her hips arching upwards as her face remains pushed down into the mattress. Lexa fingers slip further down, Clarke tries to push herself into them but the burnette keeps them at bay “please”

“I want to hear you say it” Lexa applies a little more pressure as she teases Clarke’s entrance.

Clarke’s deep throaty groan has her bucking forwards uncontrollably. It’s enough to remind Clarke just what Lexa has in store as the cold tip of the shaft skims her clit and presses against her lower abdomen.

"Fuck me, please" even though Clarke can't see it, she knows Lexa is sporting a smug grin. She's probably conceded a lot earlier then Lexa was expecting and a lot easier then Clarke is too proud to admit. 

Lexa removes her fingers which has Clarke leaning backwards trying to chase them. Her other hand gives the blonde a harsh shove forward, its unspoken but it's clear to Clarke that it's a warning. Clarke's face is now partially buried beneath the pillows. 

The stiff shaft is so cold against Clarke's hot sex that her whole body shivers. Thankfully Lexa runs it through her folds long enough for it to warm with Clarke's arousal. Firm hands now grip into Clarke's hips, has Clarke turns her head to the side so she can watch in the reflection of the wardrobe mirror. She watches as Lexa repositions herself upon her knees before her eyes squeeze shut. The tip of the black shaft now pushed pass Clarke's entrance has her tensing slightly. Lexa stills, allowing time for Clarke to adjust. It's thick and Clarke needs a few seconds to get past the initial burn. Lexa's grip around Clarke's hips loosens instead one hand is gently trailing smooth open hand strokes along the curvature of Clarke's back, following that perfect line of her spine. Clarke relaxes instantly at Lexa's touch. She pushes back further, taking Lexa in bit by bit, moaning at the satisfying fullness. 

Lexa groans at the visual, she allows Clarke to push backwards until she's completely inside, soft warm cheeks press up against her shaky brown thighs. 

"Fuck, you're soo deep" it's welcome with another low groan from Lexa "it feels so fucking good". It's enough to have Lexa buck forwards, burying herself deeper into Clarke, both women gasp at the sensation. Lexa sets a slow pace to begin with, she withdraws almost completely before thrusting back in.

Clarke is watching in the reflection of the mirror the way Lexa is watching herself, she is beautiful. Her shirt is now completely unbuttoned and Clarke memories the way her stomach muscles move and flex as she pushes back in. She smiles when she sees the way Lexa draws in her lower lip and how her eyes flutter close but it’s interrupted by a pleasurable moan spilling from her own lips. It’s feels so good, that Lexa has her rocking back into the deep thrust, needing Lexa to move faster.

Lexa seems to get the hint "Fuck" Clarke pants, her eyes closing once more. Lexa begins to increase the pace. Strong and confident hands grip at Clarke's waist, she wanting to move with Lexa but the hold keeps her still. Lexa's set a steady rhythm and the sounds of skin slapping together and breathy gasps fill the room. Profanities screamed into pillows as Lexa thrusts in and out of Clarke as she pleases. They’re short but harsh because it allows Lexa to push back in with force as Clarke walls begin to tighten around her.

"Up" Lexa pants, she's wrapped both hands around Clarke's waist and is pulling her up. Lexa halts her movements, allowing Clarke to settle herself on her own two knees. Lexa has to lean backwards slightly, her arse now resting upon her heels, one arm starched out behind her to support her own weight so the angle isn't causing Clarke any discomfort. Clarke knows it's too hard for Lexa to move like this but she's in need of her own release so she begins roll her hips. It's met instantly by Lexa gentle thrusts, each roll of the brunette's hips has her pushing deeper.

"Shit" Lexa breaths, Clarke moans deeply in agreement, rocking and rolling her hips back and forth has the tip of the shaft pressing deeply into her. Clarke intensifies her movement, her legs shaky and weak but she’s not going to stop until she’s coming onto Lexa’s lap. She also knows with every roll of her hips push the harness down into Lexa’s clit and Clarke is determined to share this next orgasm.

Clarke spreads her knees enough for Lexa’s to fit between them, she’s now resting back on two out starched arms but it allows Lexa to move more freely as Clarke rides her. Both women now watching each other closely in the reflection of the mirror.

“ _Oh my god”_ Lexa bites harshly onto her bottom lip. Clarke has taken one of her hands and cupped her breast, palming it deliciously. The constant rocking back and forth has the tip of the shaft pushing into Clarke’s g-spot. The pleasure is so intense it falters her movements. “I’m gonna cum” it’s Lexa’s breathy desperate statement that has Clarke moving even faster. Broken gasps, pants and grunts now ricocheting off the bare walls of the bedroom. There’s nothing romantic about the way Lexa is thrusting up into Clarke and the way Clarke screams in response, their bodies now hot and flushed, glistening with cum and sweat combined. As soon as Lexa comes Clarke stills her movements, she’s practically sitting in Lexa’s lap as she can feel her inner walls flutter. Her whole body stiffens, only her stomach spasms uncontrollably as both their screams mingle into one. Clarke’s release is more violent than her first one. Her arousal comes in waves as she pushes further into her climax, her walls pulsating around Lexa. The warm pooling inside her stomach now spilling onto Lexa’s thighs. Her body is so tense Clarke’s fears she might pass out, seeing bright colours flashing behind her eye lids. Lexa is equally taut underneath Clarke. Her head’s swung back, brown hair tickling her back, just hearing Clarke alone has her coming for the second time.

“ _Fuck”_ both women huff as they slump back down onto the bed now laying side by side. Lexa removes the harness, ungraciously dropping it to the floor not caring where it falls. She scotches over towards Clarke who’s back is still facing her. Clarke is barely awake and functioning. Her heart rate is still thumping away beneath her chest.

Clarke doesn’t know how she manages it but she rolls over to face Lexa, her eye lids are heavy and only half open. Her body feeling like a huge weight as physical exertion and exhaustion takes hold of her. There is an ache in her legs which only come from an intense orgasm, her muscles all stiff and tight.

Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes, they are still blown black but there is a familiar warmth back to them. Clarke smiles and it’s welcomed with a gentle kiss, soft gentle lips capturing hers so perfectly. Lexa pulls back and returns the warm smile and even without saying it, Clarke knows.

“That was amazing” Lexa blushes, the first signs of the real Lexa finally showing. Clarke laughs “don’t be shy”

“Was the man handling a little too much?” Clarke thinks it’s adorable the way Lexa can’t hold eye contact. It’s hard to believe that Lexa, corporate hard-ass, CEO and owner of one the largest insurances companies in the state can’t even bare to look Clarke in the eyes.

“It was just enough” Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa in reassurance, they both smile into it.

“This is new” Lexa trails delicate fingers over the lace bra, tracing some of the patterns with her fingertips.

“Sure beats your old paint stained work shirts”

Lexa frowns comically “I love the paint stained shirts” Lexa’s smile is so genuine it reaches her eye and Clarke can’t help but melt into the beautiful woman in front of her.     

“Next time you’re dressing up” Clarke reaches out and tucks a strand of stray hair back behind Lexa’s ear. She doesn’t miss the way Lexa gentle lips kiss her hand.

“I love you Clarke” even though Clarke has heard it thousands of times before it still surprises her.

“I love you too Mrs Griffin-Woods” just like Clarke, Lexa smiles the exact same way she did when Clarke first told her and just like that her wife is back. The same hard working, determined, respectful woman who Clarke trusts with her entire life and loves whole heartily.    

  

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any mistakes: Thanks for giving this piece a read, I don't know how it came to this but it just happened...probably too easily. Let me know what you think, also running dry on idea so if anyone has any prompts? story ideas? leave them in the comments.


End file.
